Experimental
by C4K3-F0R-A11
Summary: Invader zim fic  teen years. Dib has finally captured Zim after so many years of trying. But is it really capturing if they go willingly? ;3 rated m because i'm not sure how far my mind will go . ."
1. Analyzing

**A/N: This is sort've a preview/Chapter 1 of what i hope will be a long...ish fic. If you like it please don't hesitate to review and tell me ^-^ 3**

* * *

><p>It was amazing to him how peaceful this tiny arrogant mess looked when he was sleeping; Atop an examinging table, curled into a ball with his fists in a clenched position.<p>

He was surely a soldier trained for combat. He raised a timid hand to swipe a strand of faux hair from his face. His fingers gently stroked the light, flushed complexion of mint

green. Analyzing the texture in his head and saving it in the mental file of his specimen. His specimen. He enjoyed the sound of that. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face

as he continued to gently run his fingers along the small, fragile structure of his otherworldly award. His. He was his. No one else's. This was his medal; no one else could

have it. " Mine…" he whispered to no one but himself in particular. He stopped grazing his fingers along the bizarre fabric of the creature's uniform and looked into the resting

face of him once more. "Beautiful…" The word came out in barely a whisper before he sharply inhaled. Bright magenta orbs, staring into dark pupils. He forgot to put on his

glasses. The creature looked at the man up and down, fists clenching and unclenching. The man struggled to look anywhere else but the piercing magenta. He settled for a

wrapper on the floor. He was shocked to feel sharp, gloved tendons under his chin, holding it upwards. The creature stared at him with lidded eyes and a shit eating grin. "Dib…"

* * *

><p><strong>Its all up to you guys if i should continue ^0^ and i really do ._." so yah ^O^ reviews=3<strong>

**~LITW**


	2. Response

**~NEW CHAPTER~ it sorta sux ._." sorry... well anyway yah here it is ^-^".**

**i don't own invader zim or any of it's charcters thats all Jhonen V. ^^ sorry i sorta OC'D ;D ._.""" **

**I typed a better version BUT my computer sorta thought it sucked..so it deleted itself...i raged...so hard. **

**anyway enjoy the story ^O^**

* * *

><p>He sat on the coach that day. Just finishing a piece of burnt toast, a can of P00P soda, and last puff or two from a remaining blunt. Staring blankly at the TV screen at the same show he's been watching 6 years of his life. That stupid monkey. That dumb, aggravatingly, stupid monkey. It was mocking him, he just knew it. Making fun of the same shirt he wore every day. Making fun of the way he was alone. He was so alone. His eyebrows creased in concentration as he stared intently at the blurred image of the monkey. Where were his glasses? He had no idea. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He was alone. His thoughts wiped away the image of the monkey all together in his head. His mother. His father. His sister. Everyone, no, everything he loved was gone, forever, and there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

He never had any friends. Even in high school. He tried to fit in, but everywhere he went, he was the "crazy" one. No one liked him. His own sister wanted him dead. His father was always too busy with the new invention to save mankind or to make stupid toast. His mother…well, how can you miss someone you've never met in your life? He squint his eyes shut tightly to try to ignore the thoughts that haunted him for so long.

He was never good with girls or even boys his age. He wasn't shy. He just hated rejection. Rejection. God he hated that word. He felt like such a…loser, dumby dumb brain, thingy...yah that. He opened his eyes once more to stare wearily at the television. He was getting a headache. He needed to find his glasses or… maybe another blunt. He stood up slowly and gained his balance. He stared down at his feet. A lonely sock scrunched up to his ankle. God he was pathetic. He ran his hand through his father's hair. He was almost his own reminder of just how lonely he was. How badly he needed someone. Anyone.

He stepped into the kitchen and turned on the light. He stared at the black walls and the tiled floor and slowly made his way to a cupboard. He sneaked his hand past the boxes of Count Chocula cereal. Didn't that bring back memories. He chuckled lowly to himself as he brushed his hands past the ever needed treasure. He stood on his tip toes as he tried nudging one of the cereal boxes out of the way. "…almost…got...i-" _Buzzzz…._ He dropped down on his feet. Someone at the door. He had a short panic attack. _Who is it? Who could it be? It can't be for me. Wrong address. They just have the wrong address._ He brushed off the feeling of self-consciousness for a second before he heard light, barely audible tapping at his door. He edged slowly to the door and placed his fingers on the doorknob trying to keep composure. He gently turned the door knob, eyes wide and palms sweaty. He opened the door. His breath hitched in his throat. He was going to throw up. His head was going to explode. He was going to throw up so much his head would explode. Yes, that's what was going to happen. He waited for it to happen, but all he could do was stand there, frozen in place. He lost his vision as his head hit the floor hard. All he could see was green. That awful color. That vindictive, malicious color.

* * *

><p><strong>how'd i do? reviews are always helpful ^- thanks for reading and have an AMAZING DAY~ remember<strong>

**you're awesome and your probably too good for him/her  ~3~ *diva* ._." ^O^ 3 **

**~LITW**


	3. Effect

**WOOO new chapter ._."**

**sorry it took awhile...i procrastinate alot ; ^ ; **

**so thanks to everyone who sent me a review to encourage me. ^o^**

**Thanks to CrazyPinkFreak and ravenult and even you anon c; and to everyone reading this 3. so yah.. :I back to the story? ^-^**

* * *

><p>He stared up at the ceiling in silent confusion. It was hard for him whether to decipher if that had been a dream or if another encounter with his past. He shook his head and looked over at the television. Static. White noise. He lay sprawled atop his couch, one leg lazily dangling off the edge. He sat up, feet hitting the cold floor. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, focusing on keeping calm. He glanced down at the coffee table where the rest of a joint was burning out. Sighing, he made out for the kitchen, opening the fridge, and glaring over at the empty carton of milk, the rotting apple in the back, and the mess of questionable articles of what he was doubting was actually what could be called food anymore. He groaned and acquired what he assumed used to be a taco or burrito. Maybe a hybrid between the two? He stared at it questionably, eyes half lidded in subtle concentration. He put on his trench coat and a pair of old combat boots, shutting off the lights, and absconding from his house in search for nourishment. The taco-ritto…thing, and his glasses left within his kitchen, leaving magenta orbs to stare into the dark emptiness of the room. Alone, once again.<p>

He walked through the empty streets of the small, hidden cul-de-sac he's lived in ever since he was a boy. He stopped to turn and look down the street at the peculiar bright, green house. He analyzed the building his eyes squinting hard in concentration. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face which was soon replaced with a sorrowful mask. He turned back around and shoved his hands deep into his pockets analyzing the gray of the concrete. Returning the house to once again, become an empty lot.

His mind had begun to become unfocused as he was getting closer to the unconventional store on the end of the block. His vision impaired as he yawned. He opened his eyes slowly as his body convulsed with shaking. Staring wide eyed, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and stared at them. Looking nervously behind him, surveying the surrounding, he began to pick up a running pace. The image of the street began to blur into each other. Each house, melting into another, slowly, everything turning into dark hues of green. The Green of the trees and bushes became black. He fell onto his knees and wretched his head upwards and froze. His mouth gaped and eyes bulging out of his skull, he dug his fingers into his hair, shaking his head violently. Looking everywhere at once. The ground, the sky, anything. Anything, but those piercing magenta orbs

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ^-^<strong>


	4. Cold

**Haiya you guys ^-^**

**sorry for all the short paragraphs ^^" **

**I usually type these in the midst of spanish homework ._."""**

**i dont know why i just do it.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

** Characters belong to Jhonen V**.

* * *

><p>It was hard for him to decipher exactly where he was a numb. He dare not open his eyes in fear of what might be staring back at him. Thoughts rushed throughout his mind. He couldn't move. He was definitely on something hard. He was cold. He was very cold. <em>Stay still. Don't move. For all you know you're dead. Don't. Move. Stay St- Fuck. <em> A loud groan left his lips as a sharp pain jolted into his back. He opened his eyes wide as he regained the muscles in his body and without thinking began to squirm in vain against the bindings. Bindings. So he was strapped to something? A cold sweat broke on his forehead of fear of what was happening. He stopped abruptly to stare at the surroundings but all he could see was a dark purple color. He squinted at a spot of blue light in the far corner of a lab. He couldn't tell if it was moving or if his mind was slowly loosing sanity. Again. _Stop forgetting your goddamn glasses. _He let out a silent groan and looked around him, bending his neck uncomfortably, straining his eyes to see anything, anything that would at least hint him to where he might be. "_…GAHmmmf!"_ Another groan this time turning into a muffled scream. His eyes began to move franticly above him. Attempting once again to make at least an outline of his captor. His eyelids began to droop as his scream began to fade. Chloroform. He struggled but all he could think of was how cold it was. I_t's too cold…somebody…it's too…lonely._ His vision began to darken around his view. Letting himself take a long blink, he reopened his eyes to try to see once again. The captor's hand began to slowly pull away the cloth. He looked up through blurred vision once again. A slight, hidden smile, ghosted across his face. He stared longingly at it. His eyes slowly beginning to close. Letting a lonely crystal tear fall, "..Zim..." He let his eyes close as he slept in warm memory.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading guys ^-^" and you could always just message me if im updatin these too slow ._."" dont be a stranger ;3<strong>


	5. Subject: Dib

**Hey everyone ^o^ welcome back to another chapter of this fanfic.**

**i really don't have anythin' to say other than thank you to everyone who has been reviewin' and readin' this**

**really, thanks ^O^**

**so anyway on with this chapter**

**sorry ahead of time for the language, so if your not into swearin' then...you might wanna leave ._."**

**characters belong to Jhonen V.**

* * *

><p>"Alright. Partners. Commence grouping. Go! Hurry it up! C'MON! I GOT A CLASS TO TEACH HERE JUST PICK A GODDAMN PARTNER AND SIT DOWN!...Dib?...Alright no one has to be partners with dib. I DON'T KNOW MAKE A GROUP OF 3 OR SOMETHING! Zim?...JUST IGNORE THOSE TWO OKAY! GODDAMN YOU KIDS ARE IDIOTS! JUST DO WHATEVER I QUIT ON THIS CLASS." Zim stared at the awful guidance unit. He was nothing like . He sat amongst his classroom staring hatefully at every student he was supposed to teach. Supposed to nurture and help grow. But rather, he stayed behind his desk reading a large copy of…the dictionary. Which was obviously hiding a rather suggestive magazine. It didn't even cover the top of the magazine. So basically all the kids could just see the sinful material's name jutting out obnoxiously from a dictionary. Disgusting, human-scum. The alien boy looked around the room. Glaring at all of the earth worm-babies hatefully. His gaze stopped at the ex-paranormal investigator. All those years and he finally gave up. Zim shrugged it off and started striding towards his desk, careful to look regal and kept. Staring down at the boy's head resting upon his arms. He poked him, repeatedly.<p>

"Hey…Dib-worm." The raven haired boy slowly raised his head, heavy lidded eyes meeting with a pair of gleaming fake lavender signature one eye squinted, the other wide open. Dib stared up at his seventh year enemy wearily. Lifting his glasses to rub at his eyes, he groaned in exhaustion. "What, Zim. What could you possibly w-" "SILENCE WHEN ZIM ADRESSES YOU!" Dib cringed at the annoyingly high pitched demand. Trying hard to ignore the stares he was receiving from the other desks. He slowly removed his glasses, resting them on his desk, and returning his head back to the comforting embrace of his forearms. The offender let out a growl of annoyance. "Zim does NOT like to be IGNORED WORM-CHILD!" Zim smashed the glasses with his fist accidental- I mean on purpose. Dib kept his head down; squeezing his eyes shut tighter hoping to ignore the oncoming migraine. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO WHAT THE ALMIGHTY ZIM HAS TO SAY? HMM! DIB-SHIT? CAN YOU HEA-" "what. THE FUCK. DO YOU WANT!" Dib towered over the green child. He could've sworn he saw Zim cringe and fear pass over his expression, but it was quickly replaced by enraged annoyance. "WHO DO YOU, YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF EARTH-SCUM, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO! YOU SQUEEBLE HEADED WORM..." Zim's words drowned out of the raven haired boy's head.

He breathed heavily. He could see his classmates enjoying the scene. The teacher even, the portly sweaty pile of shit that couldn't stand children, that fat son of a bitch was enjoying himself. His whole body practically atop of his desk, just watching the scene. Everyone's eyes, on Dib. He looked around, wide eyes, panicking, like a cornered puppy about to get kicked with a spiked, steel toed boot. He stared back down at Zim.

A vein practically bursting from his skull. He broke out in a sweat. He couldn't breathe. Everything, it was too much. He couldn't handle it. His vision impairing. He needed his glasses. Everything blurred into each other. Creating melted images of people. Everything just…fusing into each other, all the same colors, except…the green. The jade green color that stuck out so much. The bright pink. He focused on those two colors. Staring directly into the lavender contacts. His only distraction. Everything faded to black, everything, but not the green and pink. The colors burst from the empty background. His breathing stopped, his hands fisted, his legs burrowed through the crowd of people. He didn't think; he couldn't think. He didn't stop. He stared straight ahead; not daring to look back. His mind was riddled; couldn't hold onto a single thought. He burst through the doors. He stopped and breathed. Looking everywhere. He snapped. Tears pouring from his eyes; a dam broke. He released everything he had at the front of his school. Only one set of lavender contacts on him.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READIN' .O<strong>


	6. Beaten

** I JUST WANT To SAY IM SORRY ; ^ ;" i havent been updating this much do to the fact im an amazing procrastinator. please forgive me those few people whoo read this ; ^ ; i love you so much and i would hate to lose you. O"**

**this chapters pretty short and filled with fluffy fluff.**

**im so sorry. **

(´·3·`) i don't own these characters they belong to JV.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A silent tear rolls down jade skin, dipping into the curve of his face, falling to the ground. He stares; not out of spite, not out of victory. Pity. Pain. Loneliness. He stares at the broken boy in front of him. Eyes softening to look upon his colored cheeks. The boy tries in vain to cover his bruised face with his knees, curling into a ball with his back against the brick building of their skool. He kneels in front of the boy, staring intently at the hiding face. Staring longingly just, to at least see his eyes. He raises a hand to rest upon the boy's shoulder, quickly abandoning the idea to instead look upon the broken glass and metal frame of the boy's glasses. Picking them up in his hands, he glares hatefully at them. "Why…." He whispers. The boy against the wall moves only to look up at the owner of the soft voice, surprised to look upon the face of his enemy. His wide blackened eyes quickly turning to a scowl upon realizing that it was indeed his enemy. He glares daggers at the ground, wiping the excess blood flowing from his nose roughly. " Because…" The invader looks up into the boy's eyes. He winced openly at the boys g, holding the broken glasses tighter in his grip. He glares back at the boy. " Because wh-" The boy spits in his face. Spit tinted with crimson scorches his skin as he squeezes his eyes tightly to block the pain. He wipes it off with his sleeve harshly, standing up and throwing the glasses to the ground forcefully. " WHY DIB!..." He kicked the beaten boy. "WHY…DIB…WHY…" Repeatedly. Every kick sends a fresh new wave of pain as the boy simply curls in upon himself. The invader, slowing every blow to the boy. "why…" he stopped and fell to his knees in front of the boy. The boy slowly raises his head, squinting away tears at the invader, looking deep into the lavender contacts. He looks away as the invader slowly raises both hands to the boy's face. The child wincing as he feels both gloved claws holding his head up by his chin the other resting upon his bruised cheek. " why…dib…" He looked back up into the invader's eyes. Gaze softening as the invader stared intently into the boy's golden eyes, trying in vain to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill. The invader rubs circles into the boy's cheek with his thumb. The boy takes a deep shaky breath, "becau-…" He is silenced by soft jade lips upon his.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING 3 ^-^~ REMEMBER REVIEWS R ALWAYS COOL. .3.<strong>


End file.
